the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Usnistan
Usnistan 'is a fictional transcontinental country located between Europe and Asia. It is a small chunk of land that is located between Syria and Turkey. History Early history Usnistan was founded during the Bronze Age, as people from various different European and Asian countries immigrated and settled in the small chunk of land between what would eventually become Syria and Turkey, which eventually became the nation of Usnistan. Conquered by Persia Sometime before the Peloponnesian War, Usnistan was conquered by the Persians and annexed into the Persian Empire. Usnistan remained a territory of Persia for years afterwards, until the Persian Empire collapsed and Usnistan took the time to become an independent country. Collapse of Persia and independence ''TBA Russo-Turkish Invasion Usnistan was invaded in early summer of 1996 by both Russia and Turkey following years of debate between the Russians and Turks as to exactly who should claim Usnistan as its own, since both Russia and Turkey wanted to annex Vuskuina). Following the invasion, both Russia and Turkey carved Usnistan in half, with each nation claiming their half of Vuskuina as their own "puppet state"-the Russian territory became known as the "Russian Federation of Occupied Usnistan" or "Russian Usnistan" and the Turkish territory became the "Turkish Republic of Usnistan". One year after the initial invasion, in the year 1997, the Usnistani Insurgency began. Usnistani Insurgency TBA The End of the Turkish-Russian occupation TBA Joining the Pan-Arab Coalition Sometime after the end of the Russo-Usnistani War, Usnistan joined the Pan-Arab Coalition (PAC), a military alliance of Arab nations dedicated to fighting Muhammad's Army. Economy TBA Geography Usnistan has lush jungles to the East, a mountain range running through the south and west, and deserts in the north and central areas of the country. The most notable landmark of Central Usnistan is the Moaning Savanna, a flat desert area resembling Africa's Serengeti plain. Also in Central Usnistan is The Decayed Desert, a massive expanse of desert land resembling the Sahara Desert of Africa. Here it is very dry and arid, though there are still towns and villages in the area. Recently, the rare Earth Element Unobtainium was discovered in this region, which made Usnistan a gold mine, both in a figurative and literal sense. To the west, the most notable landmark is the Warcarres River, which runs right through the country. The Warcarres River contains tributaries that empty into the Red Sea. Military Usnistan is defended by the United Usnistani People's Army (UUPA), an armed forces that consists of the following subdivisions: *Usnistani Army *Usnistani Navy *Usnistani Air Force *Usnistani National Militia *Usnistani Revolutionary Army (URA) Usnistan is one of the few militaries with mandatory conscription: All male and female citizens from the ages of 18-25 must serve at least three years in the Usnistani military. However, those who op to join the Usnistani National Militia or the Usnistani Revolutionary Army are exempted from drafting. Culture Usnistan is a "melting pot" combining Asian and European cultures (similar to Turkey). The primary language is Arabic, though Russian, Mandarin Chinese, Persian, and Pashto are also spoken. One can find both Europeans and Asians living in Usnistan, ranging from ethnic Europeans, Turks, Arabs, Chinese, and Russians. Politics Usnistan has a left-wing political spectrum and focuses on nationalistic ideologies. The actual government of Usnistan happens to be a Techno-Accelerationist government, one that believes that capitalism must accelerate in order for radical social change. Notable citizens *Hazm Al-Azad *Hiba el-Saadeh *Abdullah Al-Safi Notable districts and cities Districts *Airya District *Crescent District *Azhir District *Suriyah District Cities *Al-Annaqah-Capital city *Airya-Capital of the Azhir District *Zilain-Capital of Ariyah District *Al-Suriyah-Capital of Suriyah District *'''Ninesra-A small city in Central Usnistan *'Tel Kilujah'-A village located in the mountains of Northern Usnistan Category:Factions Category:Countries